Remember Me
by KitKat001
Summary: When Ginny finds herself out of place, Harry, Ron and Hermione are always there to back her up, but when tragedy strikes and all hope is lost, who will remain?PG13 COMPLETED
1. All and More

Remember Me

          Wahoo! Second fan-fic on the way! Here it is, totally ready for your read. No, not the whole thing silly, just a little chapter I like to call, all and more! Okay, I think I have a fairly good idea about what's going to be going on in this story. It goes like this: I know, and by reading and reviewing, you will soon be able to find out. No gasps please, how could I be so mean? Here we go anyways…

Disclaimer- I am not THAT magical. I do not own Harry Potter anything, except the plot of this story really. I think that's about it… so here we go!

Chapter 1          All And More!

Ginny

No one knows what its like to be her…

          I grimaced at my freckled cheeks, ruby red natural lips that pursed back at me; My wavy hair that bounced on my shoulders and layered down to my lower back, and my blue-green eyes that started intently into my own. 

          I couldn't say I was dead ugly, just pretty bloody ugly. Especially after all the remarks in Potions when Snape left for a moment, and it seemed like a moment too long.

          I screwed my eyes shut and remembered them all chanting at me. 'Hey, Ginny, you have something dead on you! Oh wait… that's just your face.' 'Why don't you watch where you're shoving that ugly mug of yours?' 'Ooh, hey everybody look, Ginny has no friends and now she wants to bestow her misfortune on us!'

          Could they insult me more? I hadn't believed that even my friends had turned on me now. What had I done? I had no clue. All I knew was that it was some rumour going around all of us. I had just turned 16 last month… wasn't the sixteenth year of your life supposed to be the best?

          A tear started trickling down my soft cheek and someone rapped on the side of the wood at my open door. 

          "Come in." I murmured, even though whomever it was I wanted to go away.

          Someone sat beside me but I didn't bring my eyes up from the redwood table to look at them. I just sat there, fixed on my baby-blue hairbrush.

          "Just came to tell you that you're important." A familiar voice said quietly.

          I looked up and my shy brother was sitting there with downcast eyes as well. All I did was shift slightly and I couldn't say a word.

          "Hermoine told me, if you're wondering." He said, knowing very well that I had been.

          What a good brother I have. I smiled to myself. He came her just to cheer me up. 

          "You know, I wouldn't listen to what people say about you. You don't want them getting to you." A tear trickled down my cheek and he put my face in his hands, tilting my chin and wiping the tear off my cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to believe them." He whispered. "You are better than them… that's why they tease you so."

          I smiled out of the corner of my mouth and grabbed onto my brothers neck with a jump, since he was so tall. I clung onto him tightly and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. Who knew big brothers could be so great sometimes? After all, fighting with him was fun too.

          "Now are you coming down to dinner?" He asked.

          I nodded. "Yes." I said quietly. 

          With that, he was out of the room as quick as he had come, and I started to pull off my shirt to get into something more comfortable for dinner. I threw it onto the floor and a second later I heard a tiny yell from what sounded like Harry.

          I turned around and he was standing, stiff as a board staring at me. I jumped back and covered my red lace bra with my arms as I jumped behind a curtain. 

          "H-Harry! What are you doing here?" I asked, blushing with a wild red behind the silk curtains.

          "Sorry." I heard him mumble. "Just wanted to see if you were all right. Ron's worried…" He said. I heard him kick the ground softly with the tip of his foot.

          "Oh." I said, half happy and disappointed. I had always liked Harry, and I was never too good at hiding it well. It was a good thing he was oblivious to my reactions around him. I was overjoyed that he came to see me, but I also wanted him to say he was worried about me too.

          "I guess I wanted to see how you were doing too." He said in a low voice again.

          "Thanks." I said. "Now can you pass me my shirt?" I asked, sticking my slender arm out to accept it.

          Harry let out a small laugh. "Yeah… really sorry about that by the way-" He said handing me my deep violet top. 

          "Forget it." I said. I hadn't meant it though. I shoved on the top and pulled it over my head, walking out from behind the curtain as I pulled it down around my waist. I then lifted my hands to pull out my hair, but Harry walked up behind me.

          "I'll help." He said, pulling my hair out from the top gently. "Sorry. I feel really bad."

          I sighed. "No problem."

          Harry led me down through Griffindor's common room and into the halls, where we walked until we came to the shifting staircases. I always have loved the shifting staircases. They were one of Hogwarts wonders, and only a small one, but it was the staircases that intrigued me more than most things in the school. Did they have a mind of their own? Did they know where they were headed to next, like they planned it, or was it just by chance?

          I had never gotten lost on them, though if I had by mistake, I knew I would enjoy every last second of trying to find my way back. I stepped off the last step slipping, but I righted myself quickly. 

          "You okay?" Harry asked.

          I hadn't thought he had seen, so I blushed quickly and mumbled, "Yeah, just slipped a bit."

          Harry looked at me with an odd expression. "I didn't mean that… I hadn't noticed you tripped." He said.

          "Oh…" I said silently. I decided to pull the attention off that topic. "Yeah, nothing I can't handle. I'm not a little kid anymore."

          Harry looked over at me with a smile. "I realize that." He said.

          I started to blush but quickly stopped my thoughts. "You know, your so confusing." 

          "I hadn't really planned it that way…"

          "Of course you didn't… Its always that way with you isn't it?"

          "Are you saying I'm clueless?"

          "I don't know, Harry."

          We were silent while walking for a while. Then I cleared my throat.

          "I'm sorry, Harry. Truly. Its just… the day and everything, I'm about to burst." I said.

          Harry smiled a bit. "It's okay. Everyone is entitled to having a bad day. Even though we wish that we didn't have to have one."

          We walked into the hall and I went and sat beside Ron, while Harry took his regular seat across from him. Hermoine leaned over the table and looked at me, because Ron was sitting in between us. 

          "How are you Ginny?" She asked.

          I shrugged and grabbed a drumstick. I looked over at my brother who was staring down Hermoines shirt as she leaned over the table and smiled at me. I spit out the bite of meat I just bit off and made a choking noise as I tried to gulp down the rest of the food. Ron turned his head to look at me and I started to laugh. If only Hermoine knew.

          "There is no better way to say 'I love you' then Gringots very own love chocolates! Only $3.99 a box, unless you get the other package…"

          The T.V. started to drift out of my mind as I concentrated on Harry and Ron sitting at the table to the right of me as I sat curled up on the couch. They were having a discussion about how Snape was worse than 'blank'. They would name off a bung of strange and disgusting things, saying how Snape was worse than that, and they would laugh to themselves as the other person took a turn. Soon Neville, who was listening, joined in saying, "A vein sucking leech crawling up the leg of your pants!"

          They laughed, and soon their voices trailed off just as the T.V. had, and all I saw was Harry. He was laughing, and everything around him was a blur. 

          "There she is again. Staring off into space like some alien freak-show." Said Carla, and suddenly everything shot back into view. 

          Carla looked toward me and shot me a glance and told Natalie something, under whispers.

          "What do you want?" I snapped. "Thinking you could come up to me and start saying all this weird stuff to me? I don't really care at all really." I said remembering what my brother had told me earlier. "If I did care however," I said, "then you would know. Why don't you mind your own shitty business and leave me the hell alone?"

          Carla's eyes widened. "What?" She asked.

          "I think you heard me well enough to figure out what I want you to do. But if you want me to spell it out to you, I will." I said. 

          Natalie started to pull Carla away, but she took out her wand and pointed it at me. "You dirty little wizard! You poor, dirty, hand-me-down git! I hate your perfect little guts! I hate you so damn much! That's right, I started the rumours!"

          By this time the whole Common room was silent, just watching Carla start shouting things at me.

          She pulled her face toward mine, about two inches away. "I hate you." She said with clenched teeth. "I'M the one that's supposed to be better. I'm rich and my fathers one of the headmen at the Ministries. And _YOU_ and your little hand-me-down sweaters and your stupid robes that have been too large for you ever since the first day of school because your parents don't want to buy new ones for you. You're poor and insignificant."

          Natalie was now tugging with such force I thought she would most certainly rip her robes. "Come on, Carla. That's enough. Just back off okay?"

          Carla turned to Natalie. "You too Natalie! Always telling me what to do!"

          Natalie jumped back and looked away.

          Carla pointed straight at me and yelled, "_DWINDIS!" _

          I flew back, and the last thing I could remember was hitting the wall with a pictures glass falling over me and into my skin, and a sharp pain that split through my ribs and into my gut and chest. All I could hear was Harry, asking me if I was all right, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't feel him. All I could feel was pain.

          Ta Da! How did you like? Hey, don't think it, tell me! Review, review, review! See yah later, and check out my other stories! Bye!

KitKat001


	2. Sick and Worried

Remember Me

          Okay, here is the next chapter, and lets see if you can figure out what's a bit different from the first! Here we go! Review people, I don't have many for this one and I might have to take it down, but not yet, its only the second chapter! Just review, that's all I'm asking. Plus thanks so much to EVERYONE who reviews, and I want to say a special thanks to goodie2shoe who told her friends to read MY story! Oh, how special I feel! As well, thanks to SpicySugar for mentioning MY review in three shout outs out of around 70 people, no question on how you got so many reviews, your story is so catchy! Any ways…

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor anything but the plot of this story and some of the names. Lets see… I don't think there is anything else to say. Oh yeah, I am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2          Sick And Worried

Harry

If only he could admit it…

          It was over in a second, really. Blood on the floor, a horrified gasp from Ginny and then me by her side, shaking her telling her she would be all right, but she didn't answer. I wasn't even sure if I was telling her the truth. I wasn't sure if she was going to be okay. Ron ran as fast as possible, out of the room to find someone who could help. I just pulled a large piece of glass out of her stomach and used my hands to apply pressure to the bleeding wound. Then Hermoine pulled her up a bit so she wouldn't lie on her back and push the pieces of glass on her back in more.

          When I was almost sure that wound would be okay for at least a minute, I carefully pulled out another large piece from her chest, which I had been worried about. I didn't want it stopping her from breathing, and I applied pressure with my hands on her chest as well.

          Natalie, realizing we needed help, ran to my left side and started to apply pressure to the other wound I had taken my hands off of.

          "I'm really, really sorry." Natalie said in a soft voice. She looked over to Carla who was giggling to herself in a corner. "I really don't like that girl… Her dad is doing a business deal with my dad and…"

          I cut her off and shot her an evil glance. "Shut up, will you!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear your bull shit, it's your fault she is almost dead!"

          "Harry!" Hermoine said glaring at me. "She is only trying to help, you know."

          "Ha!" I gave a short sarcastic laugh. "She has helped enough!"

          Natalie just looked down and by that time Dumbledore had ran into the room with Ron directly behind him. He leaned down and picked her up, as her blood ran down his robes.

          She was lying there so peacefully, white bandages wrapped tightly around her chest from just under her arms all the way down her belly, as a light white blanket la overtop of her, just at her belly button. She had been washed down from the nurse, but still hadn't awakened yet. Her arms had tiny bandages on them, and her face was clean and only one scratch ran down her right cheek.

          Her eyes were loosely closed, like a deep slumber, and her long red hair lay in curly waves around her shoulders and along the side of her face. Ron, Hermoine and I, came to visit her every day for hours while doing our homework, since she had arrived here two weeks ago, and they had just gone to get food. Ron however had been running out of the room as fast as a bullet once in a while, not telling us where he was going, but both Hermoine and I knew. He had gone to the Prefects bathroom to cry a bit. He loved his sister so much.

          I sat there admiring her. She looked just like an angel, so soft and delicate. I took my hand and pushed her hair behind her ear slowly. She didn't stir. She didn't move. She just lay there, barely breathing. I bit my lip. I was not going to cry. I was Harry Potter. I could stand against Voldemort, but as soon as someone I knew got hurt, I was going to cry? No way. Not Harry Potter.

          Ron and Hermoine came back into the room. Hermoine was just finishing the remains of an orange, and Ron's eyes were looking down at his shoes, as if he was fascinated by something people called, 'The Shoelace'. As they sat down, he became even more intently focused on his shoes.

          Hermoine looked sadly over at him as her hand found his, on his lap. She clutched it and squeezed it tightly. Ron looked up at her and gave her a slight grin, but then just looked back down to the ground again. I felt like he was staring at my shoes, so I moved them to the side.

          A nurse came in and looked at us with surprise. "You were just the people I was looking for…" She said with uneasiness in her voice. "Ronald Weasley, your sister isn't resting until she gets better. We have just been informed, that Miss Ginny Weasley has fallen into a coma."

          Three weeks had passed since that day, and Ron hadn't come out of his bed. Teachers sent work up to his room, even Snape was being kind! I hadn't talked to him much, just every day I asked him if he was feeling okay, or if he was hungry. I would also say goodnight to him too. I hadn't talked much either. I didn't want to see Ron, because every time I looked at him I remembered Ginny.

          I didn't need to worry about Ron though. Hermoine had been taking care of him. She would make sure he never would go hungry and bring every meal up to him, making sure he had his favourite food. She would help him with his homework, hand in his projects, and bring him his work. Then she would try to get him to talk as much as possible, and when she thought it was enough talking for the day, she would take out, _"Hogwarts: A History"_ and read him a few chapters. Then she would kiss his forehead and leave to do her own work.

          A lot of the guys would complain she was always there, but they never said much of it, because they knew every day Ron was getting a little stronger, and along with Ron, I believed Ginny was too.

          It was later that night, and I wanted to see Ginny again. I would go to check on her every so often, wondering if she was making any progress. I would talk to her softly, asking her how her day was, even though I knew she wouldn't answer. Then I would tell her how I was, and about my day. After a while, some other sick students would ask if they could talk to me, and I would talk to them for a little while, relieved someone was actually answering me.

          I arrived at the door, and no one but Ginny was in need of care. I walked over to her bed, set a new batch of flowers in her vase and threw out the old ones. Then I sat there quietly and waited. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but I sat there and waited very patiently.

          "How are you?" I asked her. I waited for an answer, like every day, hoping she would open her eyes and say excellent and then wrap her beautiful arms around me and laugh. I missed her laugh.

          "I feel okay… thank you."

          I smiled. "No problem." I said. Then I paused straight in my tracks. I turned to her and she was sitting there, her beautiful eyes open, but tired, smiling at me.

          I stayed there frozen, and I felt like _I _was about to go into a coma. "G-Ginny! I-It's… Oh my god, Ginny!" I started to laugh.

          "I couldn't wait to hear you laugh again." She said weakly.

She struggled to sit up and I offered to help but she put up a hand, insisting she wanted to do it by herself. She sat up fully and smiled at me. She looked over to the desk beside her and her eyes widened. There were fresh flowers, cards, candies, and balloons. She looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow. She had this happy, giddy, excited, tired, devilish look in her eyes.

She got on her knees and hugged me. Her hug was also a lean of support, and I brought her down into her bed again, as she still clutched to my neck. She pulled me halfway on top of her, and whispered into my ear: "Oh Harry, I'm alive."

          She let go of me and my one leg was overtop of her, and my knee resting by her side, my arms lifting me up as I looked down into her brown eyes. Then she smiled and drifted off to sleep, and this time I was certain she would wake up.

          I have way more ideas! Wow! They are just flowing into my mind right now! Anyways, lets see… how did you like? Review please! I had such fun writing this chapter! Wait till you see the next chapter! Anyways, lets see… oh yeah, this was my first Ginny and Harry story (when both are main characters) I have ever written, and don't worry, there is more to this story coming up! Gotta go now, so review and the next chapter will be up after a couple of you guys review! Bye for now!

P.S. I was talking about a difference from this chapter to the other, and I hope you noticed that the difference was it changed from Ginny telling the story to Harry telling his point of view. It will be changing throughout the story, and your indication of who is talking is clues from the story (of course) and the second line after the indication of the chapter and its name! J

Review!


	3. I Want To Know

Remember Me

          Ya! New chapter on its way! Wow, I cannot wait to touch on some of these points in my mind. Oh, it's going to be so cool! I don't have much to say other than I need more reviews from different people or else I will not be able to continue this particular story. So that was a hint for those who read but don't review. REVIEW, please.

Disclaimer- I don't know who YOU think I am, but I think _I_ have a pretty good idea. And that idea does not include J.K. Rowling, but it includes reading a lot of her books over and over and over again. Anyways, that means I don't own Harry Potter… sorry to disappoint you.

Chapter 3          I Want To Know

Ginny

Waiting for something that isn't there…

          I woke up and there was no Harry. There was no Ron, no Hermoine, just me and the empty room. The bandages on me where still tightly wrapped, making every breath feel suppressed, but in a refreshing sort of way.

          Hermoine walked into the room and squealed with excitement. "Oh, Ginny! Harry said you were awake and I didn't believe him! Well… I couldn't really. I mean, we have been worried sick! Your brother _is_ sick from worrying and I'm afraid even though your awake he wont be well for at least another week."

          I looked down. "I-I'm sorry." I muttered. "I didn't mean to hurt my brother."

          Hermoine looked at me with shock. "Oh no, you didn't! He got sick on his own terms too, really. Playing so much quidditch and all, he really shouldn't be out in the rain. And I have quite enjoyed it really. I've been able to be with him… I mean, be without him. That's it."

          I rolled my eyes. "Oh sure, 'Moine. That's it."

          She blushed but had a stern look upon her face. "I'm serious."

          I giggled. "If you weren't blushing, I might have believed you."

          After about three days, the nurse said I could leave. I was just arranging new bandages in smaller amounts because I had mostly healed up, when Harry walked in. He let out a small yell again, seeing as though I yet again was half-naked, yet this time I only had a bra and underwear on.

          "Harry, how do you choose your moments?" I asked, watching his face go read. Then I turned and slid on some loose pyjama pants and a grey loose top, brushing my hair and letting it wave down on my shoulders. I wasn't aloud to wear the robes just yet, the nurse wanted me to stay out of itchy, heavy, or tight materials, and the robes could sometimes be tight, and they were heavy.

          "I came because I knew you were going to be let out today." He said.

          I curled my lips. "Oh. Who sent you?" I asked.

          Harry looked up at me. "Um… no one?"

          "Really?" I asked smiling.

          "Yeah. Why so surprised?"

          "No reason really." I answered. My heart was leaping, and I didn't know if feeling like this was good for it. He had come on his own accounts, and admitted it like it were nothing. I knew he had came on his own almost every other time he ever came to see me, it was just that getting him to admit it was a different story.

          "Sorry if I ever made you doubt me." He said jokingly.

          I nodded. "Ahu."

          He smiled and we walked down the spiral staircase, as pictures waved to Harry and I."

          "Good morning Miss Weasley. I trust you are well once again?" A man on horseback said nodding.

          "Why, thank you. I am." I smiled.

          "Nice to see you Ginny."

          I gave a warm smile to the small girl leading her owl with her in the painting. "You too." I answered.

          Harry raised an eyebrow. "Popular with the paintings?"

          I only nudged him playfully with my elbow and found him rubbing the spot a minute later like he was trying to hide that it hurt.

          "You know, I missed you." He said as we reached the staircases. We walked into the library and into one of the columns filled on one side with books about old wizards that were close to the breaking point.

          "Really?" I asked.

          He nodded. "And I really was worried when they said you were in a coma, I helped as much as I could you know, but no one really cared about that sort of a thing and neither did I, I only wanted you to be okay, because I'm a friend of yours but you already knew that and…"

          I started to laugh and he stopped his long run-on sentence. He looked at me with a crooked smile.

          "What is it?" He asked.

          "Oh, just shut up Harry."

I pulled him by his Griffindor tie, up against me and the bookshelf, pressing my lips against his and moving my body up against his. He let out a low moan, never releasing his lips from mine, as I moved my back down the bookshelf and up again. He moved against me, pressing my back against the bookshelf.

          Then a thought hit me, and I suddenly realized what I was doing. I was kissing Harry. The world around me became a blur, it was only me and him, and the only noise I could hear were his occasional low moans of approval, as we kissed and he moved his hands up and down his waist. I played with the hair on the back of his neck and head, running my fingers through it.

          Suddenly, I could hear a voice and I soon realized it was Hermoine. Harry had noticed to, because he departed quickly, smoothed down his robes and grabbed a book from the opposite shelf. Then I grabbed one from my shelf, as Hermoine had just turned the corner.

          "Oh Ginny, you're out of bed." She said smiling. "Harry." She nodded. "What are you two doing here?"

          I looked at the cover of my book. "Studying up on… _'Lisa Lilly's Life'_." I answered. "How catchy."

          I looked over at Harry who had seemed to just looked down at his book and a look of horror struck his face. One, his book was upside down. Two, there was a picture of a moley, naked wizards butt on the cover. He threw the book over his head and it landed on the other side of the shelf before Hermoine could see what he was holding.

          "I'm with her." He said as a bunch of young second years screamed out in disgust.

          "Who threw that?" One girl asked.

          "Well, I'm off. I have to find another book for Ron and I to read." She said.

          We nodded. We were going to be off too, before those second years came round to see who had thrown the book.

          Harry and I left laughing out loud. We stumbled down the corridor as we giggled and then Harry pulled me into an empty dead-end and started kissing me again.

          I laughed under his playful kisses and then he looked me straight in the eye and whispered, "I want you. I have for a long time."

          I kissed him again and then bit his bottom lip. He opened his mouth quickly, allowing my tongue to gain access of his smooth mouth. We stay there kissing for a long time and I parted breathlessly. He was the best kisser ever, and the only one I wanted to have kiss me.

          I kissed him lightly again, but he put a finger to my lips. He checked his watch and then smiled at me.

          "I have to go…" He said running his lips lightly over my hair and kissing my cheek. "Quidditch practice."

          I nodded and he left just as quickly as he came, down the corridor, making a right, and disappearing. I headed up to the Griffindor common room, planning to make use of this time to see my brother. Poor Ron, stuck in bed with Hermoine leaning over him, checking his homework and reading him facts out of books she had already read a million times.

          I whispered the password gently to the picture and she gave me a nod, welcoming me back. Then I walked in, still having the scent of fresh grass and morning dew on me from Harry. I sighed and Ran up the empty staircase to the boy's room. I listened through the door and heard people mumbling of something. It sounded like Hermoine and Ron, so I figured it would be safe to walk in.

          I twisted the knob, opened it a crack and saw Hermoine and Ron under the covers of his bed. I could only see her on top of someone, her back facing me and her long hair flowing like a waterfall down her back and over her shoulders.

          I could hear whispering mumbles from my brother, and giggles from Hermoine as she moved her head down toward his face and kissed his neck and lips passionately.

          I left quickly, not wanting to see what would happen next, and walked out of the common room and into the halls, willing to see Carla and Natalie, shoving my good, returned health in their faces, even though I wasn't in the best of shape.

          I didn't even have to go looking for Carla. She was standing in the corner, talking to some Slytherin boys and laughing about something.

          I walked up toward them and Carla noticed my presence.

          "Oh. Your _still_ alive?" She asked with pursed lips.

          I laughed. "And for a long time to come." I said.

          "I don't think you are right." She said.

          The boys and her began to circle around me like vultures over a dead carcass. I frowned at my situation. I didn't even mean to get myself into this.

          "Well?" Carla said to the boys. "Do something about her being in my way." She said.

          They were about to beat me up when I heard a strong voice.

          "Leave her the hell alone you dirty, good-for-nothing bastards."

          I didn't dare look up. I knew that voice all too well, and it confused me in a way. I wasn't about to say something about it though.

          "Or what?" Carla asked.

          I saw his hands, twirling a wand in-between his slender fingers. "Oh I don't know…" He said as the other boys began to back away slowly and run off in different directions. "I'm mighty good at bad spells."

          I heard Carla scamper away and I was left alone with him.

          "Hello, Malfoy." I whispered.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

          Yeah! That is it for this chapter, and remember, I need more reviews so review. I hope this chapter can add some reviews. Well anyways, must go write something else! Catch you guys later!

Your friendly friend-friend,

Kitkat001


	4. Knots

Remember Me

          I hope you guys are enjoying my stories, I am just hoping I wont have to stop because I am enjoying this story. Oh well, I'm going to write this because right now I really feel like continuing, even though this chapter I haven't got many review. Thanks to goody2shoe for keeping my spirits happy! Thought I would mention you, and MaeraHolden, thank you for your constructive insight. Thanks to also, all of my faithful viewers; you never will know how much it means to me!

Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, I would be named J.K. Rowling, not KitKat001. Sorry, not even close and there is no cigar! (Stupid play on words, I know)

-----------------

Chapter 4          Knots

Harry

Striking his stomach like rocks…

          When I was finished with quidditch, my red Quidditch robes were full of mud, my knuckles were still white from a grip on the snitch, and an imprint of its fine quality markings was written on my hands. I took of my shirt and wiped the sweat that dripped in beads off of my right chest plate with a towel. Then I threw it in a hamper that lay in the middle of the locker room and grabbed another towel.

          I was the only one in the locker room. I had stayed lying out in the middle of the practice field, staring at the blue sky thinking of Ginny's sweet rosy cheeks and her delicate laugh.

I stepped into the shower and didn't bother to adjust the knob, as it started to pour out what seemed like buckets of hot lava in dots, onto my back and then it turned warm. I hadn't realized how long Ginny's face had been swimming through my mind, until what used to be steaming water, was now turning very cold.

I dressed into my robes once again and walked out onto the grass, looking around for Ron. He never missed my practices. Then I remembered he was sick in bed. I decided I would get some quality time with him, so I began walking toward Griffindor common room.

          I hadn't really been spending as much time as I wished with Hermoine or Ron, and the thought began to itch at the back of my mind. As I walked into the common room, a small voice stopped me when it called out my name.

          "Harry…"

          I turned and saw a small dark skinned girl with very short, very curly black hair.

          "Hello Natalie." I said nodding at her. "Is something wrong?"

          Natalie shook her head and then looked to the ground. She looked like Ron, when he was troubled by Ginny's coma. Always staring at people's shoes.

          "Are you sure?" I asked.

          She looked up to me with teary eyes. "Well, maybe something is bothering me. Ginny has always been a nice girl. I used to have friends you know, until my dad wanted to do business with Carla's father. My dad actually gets along with Arthur Weasley you know. Always fascinated with the muggle business."

          I nodded. She certainly liked telling stories, and I would rather not hear from her. She was, after all, the one who started this mess. My best friend is sick in bed, Ginny in a coma. She and Carla started it all.

          Natalie seemed to not notice I had stopped listening for a moment and she continued, "Well as you can see from what I have said, he forced me to be friends with her. Who knew getting his rich brat of a daughter, friends, was a part of any business deal. Well, when your friends with a stupid brat, no one wants to hang around that. I'm afraid I'm left with nothing now. No friends, my dad is going to no longer have a business deal to complete, my family is going to go down and be dead poor, and Ginny will no longer be nice to me. Oh, Harry. I do have a bit of a problem, and I have to admit, it is my fault."

          I nodded. "Yes, it is."

          She again looked into my eyes with tears swelling in hers. "What do I do, Harry? I thought it would be good to ask you since you know Ginny well, and you are always in sticky situations, what with he-who-must-not-be-named."

          I shrugged. "Oh, Voldemort you mean?" She flinched and I enjoyed seeing that. She stayed calm however and I sighed. How could I not help her? Hermoine was right. She did look sorry.

          "I'll talk to Ginny for you." I said simply, and with that, I turned and walked up toward the boy's dormitories so I could see Ron.

I opened the door and Hermoine was just standing up. She looked over to me and jumped a bit, and then gave me a smile.

          "Harry, I was just leaving." She said.

          I nodded. "That's okay, I was looking for some quality time with Ron." I said.

          She nodded and smiled back at Ron as if to say goodbye, and Ron took all the strength he could muster, to give her a smile back. I looked at him and her, their eye contact and the way they smiled. It was like a barrier around the two, and their eye contact did not break till Hermoine walked out of the room.

          I sat down in the chair Hermoine was using and looked at his smile that was drawn onto his pale freckled face that usually had more of a red tinge to it.

          "What is it with you and her lately?" I asked.

          He smiled at me. "She's really special you know, Harry." He answered mesmerized.

          "Ahu." I said. "And what's the point? She has always been special."

          Ron looked over at me. "I heard. You and my sister making out in the library. Hermoine and I had a good laugh at that one." He said smiling.

          I turned pink. "S-she saw?"

          "Oh, she see's everything Harry!" Ron said nodding assuredly. "There is nothing I can hide from that woman."

          I smiled. "Yeah, me and Ginny… I guess we are sort of a couple now." I said.

          He gave a chuckle. "And I, with Hermoine."

          He looked over at me for approval, but I had known that my face had turned from a light shade of pink, to being as pale as his.

          "W-what? You and 'Moine?" I asked, trying to force a smile on my face.

          He nodded, seeing my fake smiling and beaming happily. He must have taken it as a real smile.

          "That's great, buddy. Must go though, no time to sit around, really." I whispered.

          "Okay. I need some sleep anyways." He said, closing his eyes. I swear he was asleep before I even reached the door and walked through the common room, passing Hermoine who was reading a book and totally mesmerized by it, and passed a worried Natalie.

-------------------

          "My two best friends, an item! How could they possibly do this to me?" I muttered. I was looking for Ginny, but kept muttering words of anger under my breath. "Betraying me like this, I can not believe them! Who do they think they are? If anything, I thought Hermoine was going to be going after me! I mean, I am Harry Potter."

          I jumped out of my thoughts as a camera light flashed in my face. Colin stood there smiling at me and then he said, "I'll call it, 'Thinking Harry'! No, 'Thinking Of Fighting Evil'! Oh boy Harry, your so amazing when fighting off evil!" He said, with the face of a small boy who is meeting their superhero.

          I moved past him without speaking, and then realized what I was doing. I was being way too irrational about this 'Hermoine and Ron' thing. I mean, Ron had a right to have Hermoine go after him too, and I mustn't have thought too much about Hermoine in that way since I had been holding Ginny in my arms.

          I had to find Ginny, so I started in a jump, running through the halls. Where was I? My mind certainly wasn't at Hogwarts…

-------------

          Sorry about that chapter, it might have been boring? First, I wanted to keep you guys from finding out what is up with Draco, just yet. Plus, Harry has to know. If you didn't know what this chapter title meant, and still don't, I think it is important for you to know. It's the hard knots of jealousy. Hmmm… what's going on?

REVIEW PLEASE! (oh, you knew it was coming!)


	5. Unbelievable Horror

Remember Me

          Hey guys, this might be my last chapter… or the one after. But I'm sure I'm going to end this story soon so here we go! This chapter is where the 'Tragedy strikes' as explained in the summary. All right, here it is.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I pretend to. It still belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. So… don't sue okay?

………………………..

Chapter 5      Unbelievable Horror

Ginny

The End Of What Was…

          Draco stood in front of me with a small smile on, but nothing more. He had been so kind, but his smile looked pained. I tried to smile back, but he looked so sad. I just gave him a grin and looked down at my shoes.

          "Ginny… I was looking for you." Draco said calmly.

          I looked up at him. "W-what do you mean?"

          He looked over his shoulders and looked back at me. "Um… well… is here a good place?" He asked.

          I raised an eyebrow and looked at where we were; an empty hallway. "Anywhere is fine. I think here would be okay."

          He nodded. "All right. I um… I just heard that… well…"

          I sighed. He was never going to make this quick. And I really wanted to see Harry!

          "Okay, Dumbledore wanted me to give you a message. He thought having a fellow student do it would be easier on you. Well, he's going to go see you soon anyways, but he saw me and decided it was best for me to tell you." He said, getting quieter by every word.

          "All right, Draco." I said staring him in the eyes, "please, tell me."

          He looked over to the left. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know why I'm the one to tell you this. I'm really sorry, but… your father and mother were trying out cars. Muggle discoveries and such, I always knew muggles were no good…  but anyways," He trailed off again, but I didn't say anything. I kept staring intently, waiting for his next words.

          He continued, "They both got into an accident. Your mom is in the hospital. Your dad is well… he died, Ginny."

          I broke down. My heart thrashed about in my chest until it finally broke into millions of pieces.

          "W-what?" I asked in bewilderment.

          He didn't say anything. I fell to my knees and started shaking uncontrollably. He knelt beside me and rubbed my back to comfort me. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. What was happening? Dad had always been the biggest thing in my life… Ron, Fred and George had always teased me about being Daddy's girl. I didn't know what to say. And mom… in critical care? I had to see her! But Dad was already gone… I would never hear him say his facts at the dinner table, never have him tuck me in and kiss me on the forehead, just like I was a small child again at night. Never hear his stories… never have him at my wedding.

          I couldn't control the tears that flooded down my face. I couldn't control my sobs, my screams, and my shaking. I fell to the ground like a small child, my belly to the floor, and covered my face with my arms.

          A familiar voice rang out behind me.

"What the hell? Malfoy, what the? Shit! What have you done?"

It was Harry. I didn't want him to see my like this… but I wanted to wrap myself in his arms and drown in his loving words of comfort. I could hear him walk up and he was about to give Draco a good thrashing when I yelled for him to stop.

"Harry… It wasn't him… st-st-stop…" I said through sobs.

          He looked from me, to Draco and dropped him. "What's going on?" He asked.

          Draco spoke up. "Well, Ginny, would you like me to tell him?" He asked.

          I shook my head. "N-no… I want t-to… I need to… I just have t-to st-stop c-crying…" I whispered.

          He nodded. "Well this is where I take my leave. I'm sorry, Ginny." He glared at Harry. "Potter." He said. With that, he walked down the hall, leaving my frail body on the ground.

          Harry knelt beside me. "Ginny… what's wrong, baby?"

          I looked up to Harry. "D-Dads… dead. Mom's in urgent care…" I whispered.

          Harry froze. "He's… he's what?"

          I knew dad was like Harry's father to him. Just as Sirius was before… well, that was something else. I started sobbing again. My heart was broken into millions of pieces. Harry wrapped my in his arms and rocked me back and forth, but I knew that even he, couldn't help me. He couldn't collect the pieces of my heart and put them back together again. There was no way.

………………………

          Ron knew. Hermione knew. Everyone knew. And they all looked at us with peering eyes, sad faces. All of them were sorry to have picked on me. All of them were being my friends. And I knew that they were only being kind because they were sorry for me. They used to be my friends… all of them did. They were sorry my father had died, they were sorry that they had turned on me because of one person.

          I had sunk into a deep depression. Professor Dumbledore was worried to death about me, and he checked on me often. Ron and Hermione were quiet and worked on their homework, using it as a way to get away from the reality. I wasn't going to hide that my father was dead. Dad had always been the biggest part of me. I had no one to write to every week, no one to tell me a simple joke or another fact that seemed so amazing about muggles. No one was like dad.

          Mom had come out of urgent care. We visited her; she was healing up in the hospital. She looked like I did when the glass banged me up. Bandages wrapping her tightly, almost like she was being mummified.

          I had nothing to say to anyone. Harry was usually by my side, telling me it was going to be okay. Telling me he loved me and we would get through it. We would NEVER get through it. Ever. We were alone in the world, and no one was there to tell us that we would get through it. He was in all of this too, and no one could tell him that it was going to be okay. It made me feel guilty. I wasn't there to comfort him. His pain and anguish were all pushed back because of me. If I wasn't here, it would be different.

……………………………………

          Hey guys. I am sorry this chapter was so sad, the last chapter is the next one and it is coming up tonight. It will be there in about half an hour. Please, read and review. The end is coming.

Bye! Your friend, kitkat001


	6. Remember

Remember Me

          Remember me? It's KitKat001! I know, I haven't updated in a while. But here is the last bit of the story… I warn you, some of you may not be expecting it! Is it good? Is it bad? Hmm… I wonder…

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling is not my name, I'm worried my stories are very plain, Harry Potter I do not own, now here comes the story… go ahead sob leave me alone… (Oh! I rimed!)

………………….

Chapter 6      Remember

Harry

And it was gone like that…

          I walked up toward Ginny and decided to try again to talk to her. Her sweet face was buried behind her books, in attempts to hide her crying eyes. I started to talk to her.

          "Ginny, how are you? Can we talk?" I asked.

          She looked up at me. "Of course Harry. I really need you right now, Harry. I REALLY need you."

          I nodded, "I know darling."

          She looked at me with eyes that told me I knew nothing of what she was thinking or feeling, but that it was okay. I took her books from her and held her hand as we walked to the Griffindor common room. It was empty. Everyone was at dinner, but Ginny and I were not hungry.

          Ginny pulled me down onto her and kissed me hungrily. She pulled at my shirt and took it off my shoulders, and she took off her shirt as well. She kept pulling at my clothes and kissing me, but I stopped her when she was about to go to far.

          "Harry I love you so god damned much. Why do you have to be so perfect?" She asked. She was crying, and her eyes had tears streaming from them. She kissed me again, and then whispered in my ear, "The old oak."

          I looked at her strangely and she smiled at me. Then we shared the most passionate kiss we ever had. She poured all her heart, all her soul, all her feelings she ever had shared in her entire life, into that one kiss. She had poured everything into it, as she wrapped her arms around me and moved against me.

          "I love you, Harry Potter." She said. Then, she ran to her room crying, before she could hear me whisper: "I love you too, Ginny Weasley."

………………………

          The next day, no one could find Ginny. We had searched everywhere, it had seemed. At about seven o'clock at night, just after dinner, about three girls came running into the room. They were 5th years, and they were screaming and crying and stumbling over one another. They wouldn't stop yelling with sheer horror.

          "THE TREE!" One of them screamed.

          Then I remembered what Ginny had whispered. I jumped up and ran as fast as I ever could possibly run, toward the outside doors and to the old oak, with Hermione and Ron trailing behind me, as I sprinted with all the strength I could muster.

          Then I saw it. The shadow of a body, looming over me. I looked up, and on one of the branches, Ginny's tiny body hung. I cracked out my wand as I stared up at her body, hanging from the rope around her neck. I shouted a spell that cut the rope, and she fell into my arms as I took the rope off from her neck. Now, the whole school had reached Ron, Hermione and I.

          I looked at her in my arms. Her tiny body lay with a thin violet nightgown, her red hair in waves down toward her lowed back and strands over her face. With closed eyes and parted lips, she breathed no air. She didn't blink open her wonderful eyes and whisper my name. She didn't laugh. She didn't cry in my arms.

          I lay her down on the ground and I saw Ron fall to his knees, covering his face with trembling hands. Hermione stood beside him, mouth gaping open and tears running down her cheeks. I could feel my own tears swelling. I wouldn't let myself believe she was dead. But she was.

          A letter lay under the tree, marked, "_To my dearest friends and family"_ in shaky handwriting. I ripped it open at the side and began to read:

          Mother, I am sorry. I have done something very bad. I'm sorry I am causing you pain. I am sorry that you have lost daddy and I. I never meant for you to hurt, mommy.

          Fred and George, I want you to keep your joke shop open. I want you to laugh again. I want you to poke fun at mom and Ron. I want you not to think of daddy or me. I want you guys to be like you always were, and lighten everyone's day up with your silly nonsense, and jokes.

          Hermione, you were and are my best friend. I'll miss you dearly. I hope I am not going to be replaced. I hope that you marry Ron. I know that you both are meant for each other, even though you argue constantly.

          Ron, I hope you marry Hermione. I want you to always be like you were, the best older brother anyone could ever imagine of having. Please, don't cry Ron. I am meeting daddy. I'm going to be wanted.

          Finally,

          Harry. Harry, there are so many things I want to say to you, but I have no idea how to put them down on paper. I have no way of saying how much I cared for you. I loved you with all my heart and soul. Harry, I am sorry. I am so sorry I was dumb. I was stupid, but you have to understand why I am doing this. I hate my life. I hate this world. I love you. Harry, I wanted to marry you. I am yours and only yours.

          Please, don't be angry with me. I am sorry everyone, for any pain I might have caused. I love you all. I don't want you to erase me from your memory, but I don't want to pain you. I can't stay here. I would have only been in the way. Remember the good times we have shared. Remember the peaceful times. I'm going to be out of your way, I am going to feel wanted, I am going to meet daddy. I'll tell him about all of you. I wont let him forget.

          Remember me,

                   Ginny Weasley

………………………

          Two years to the day. I can see her grave in front of me, her stone that writes the words in which I never thought I would see. I never thought I would see the day that this could happen. Here I stand, alone. Ron and Hermione will be here soon, dressed in their suits and finest clothing. I never miss a day that I am not here beside her. That I am not here, remembering her.

          All I can do is throw the bundle of flowers among the top of her grave, and place a new set of wedding vows for each year that passes.

          Ginny,

          I don't know how to let you go, and I don't think it is possible.

          With every breath I stand alone, but you are here and my heart is full.

          I declare my love with each passing day,

          You will be back again I pray.

          I will meet you at heavens gates as you wait for me,

          I'll tell you again as I have said before,

          My heart will always be,

          Filled with you and never closing a door.

          I had only wished that you could see,

          I remember you do you remember me?

          These were my vows. This was my heart as I lay it before her. I never am mad at what she has done. I never feel sorry for myself. I'm waiting to live the rest of my life, and I live it with happiness like she wishes I would. I can't wait to meet her again when I pass on, and my heart will always be for her. I will always remember her.

                                                **The End**

………..

……………..

………………….

……………………….

………………….

…………….

………

          That is the end of this story. Starts to cry I'm sorry, but I had to write that. Harry is living his life like she wanted him to, with happiness in his heart. I hope you still review to this story, even though it is the end. Thank you for reading my work, and thank you for believing I could do it! I love all of you guys (my reviewers)!

P.s. The poem was mine. YAY!

_This story was made by Kit – kitkat001_


End file.
